herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (DC)
Raven is a powerful hero from DC comics most famous for being a member of the Teen Titans and was one of the main heroes of the cartoon. Background: Raven was originally from the world of Azarath and is the daughter of the human Arella Roth and the extra dimensional demonic overlord, Trigon. Arella was a human who joined a church that turned out to be a cult to Trigon. When the cult summoned him she was offered to him for sexual favors. Trigon appeared in the form of an attractive young man for the purpose of wooing over his human offering easier. Soon enough Arella was pregnant and Trigon revealed his true form and motive to Arella, telling her that once she bore a child it would give him more perminant binding to the world and he would conquer Earth in an Apocalyptic arrival. Arella tried to kill herself but was found by a messenger from the extra-dimensional world Azarath who offered o extradite her their in order to keep her, her child and the planet Earth safe, an offer Arella gladly accepted. Arella eventually bore Raven on Azarath and told her of her creation and what Trigon said her destiny was. For years Raven tried to mobilize Azarath to fight Trigon but the people of Azarath were theological pacifists who refused to resort to violence. Eventually Raven left for earth to try to marshal some form of defense for her mother's home planet. She reached-out to Zatanna but Zatanna saw her demonic nature and didn't trust Raven enough to take her word on Trigon's arrivial, instead thinking it was some sort of trick by the demonic overlord. Raven reached out to the Justice League of America as well but with similar results. Finally Raven met Dick Grayson AKA Robin, who soon took up the mantle Nightwing, and allied herself with him in the new team he was putting together called the Titans. Raven had been raised on Azarath and though she did not agree with the concept of total pacifism she did consider it an admirable quality and tried to use her powers for defensive purposes instead of offence, using them to create force-fields and wards rather than unleashing outright black magics on villains. Despite her best attempts to maintain perfect control of her powers she did lose control of her emotions every once and a while, during such emotional flare-ups she became like-unto a force of nature but quickly regained control of herself. Raven had hoped to either become strong enough to resist Trigon's fated return, train the Titans to become strong enough to prevent his return or if neither was an option to at-least make up to the world she was destined to help destroy, all of which could be best achieved by continuing to fight more and more powerful super-villains. 200px-Raventrans.png|Raven in Grim Tales Raven (New Titans).png Raven(Comics).png Raven (New Titans Comic Cover).png Category:Magic User Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Super Heroine Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Heroes Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Grim Tales Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Goths Category:Life Saver Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Half Demons Category:Possessors Category:In love heroes